Chuck Timeline
This page is a time line of important events within the Chuck universe. 1981 * Chuck Bartowski is born on September 18, 1981 in Hartford, CT. 1983 * Jeff Barnes becomes Missile Command world champion. 1989 * Alex Coburn (later John Casey) is being reviewed by a ranking officer regarding his application to special forces training while in Honduras. He application is not accepted however Col. James Keller offers Alex a place in a top-secret NSA black ops team, made up of the best which he accepts. * Coburn was officially "killed" in action in Honduras on the same day John Casey appeared as a new recruit on Keller's black ops team. 1990 *Sarah was involved in a bank con with her father Jack Burton in Butte, Montana. *Alex McHugh is born. 1991 *Stephen Bartowski is known to have been working on the beta Intersect during this year. *Chuck downloads the beta version of the Intersect. 1994 *John Casey is in a top secret location training under Ty Bennett. 1998 * Sarah Walker's father, Jack Burton, is arrested and sent to jail for protection reasons after he was found to have conned several high profile businessmen. * Sarah is invited to join the CIA by Langston Graham and accepts, rejecting her former alias "Jenny Burton" and officially becoming Sarah Walker. * Sarah graduated high school at James Buchanan High, San Diego, California. 1999 *Chuck begins his freshman at Stanford University and meets Bryce, a fellow nerd. They bond over their passion for Zork and decide to build their own version of the game. Bryce introduces Chuck to Jill Roberts. *Chuck begins dating Jill Roberts. 2000 * Ellie Bartowski and Devon Woodcomb are enrolled at UCLA Medical Center, where they first meet. 2002 *Bryce Larkin is recruited by the CIA while attending Stanford University in his junior year. 2003 * Chuck is expelled during his senior year at Stanford University due to being framed for cheating by Bryce Larkin. Later, it is revealed that Larkin did this to prevent Chuck from being recruited by the CIA after scoring exceptionally in the encoded images test. * Some point after this, now working at the Burbank Buy More as a green shirt, Chuck visited Jill to try to explain that he didn't cheat, but it is revealed that Jill is dating Bryce. 2004 * John Casey's lover; Ilsa Trinchina is believed dead in Grozny, Chechnya, having been caught in the lethal blast radius of an explosive device. 2005 * Bryce and Sarah, posing undercover as "The Andersons", perform a grab operation on a briefcase in Bogota, Colombia. This confirms they were dating during this year. 2007 * Bryce breaks into an NSA base, destroying the Intersect computer but not before downloading it onto a mobile phone. Bryce sends the Intersect files to Chuck just before he is shot by John Casey. * Chuck receives Bryce's e-mail and, after solving a Zork puzzle, has the entire Intersect downloaded into his head. * Bryce is revived by Fulcrum, and goes undercover to take them down. 2008 *Sarah attends her high school reunion with Chuck, where it is revealed her former classmate Heather Chandler is selling US super bomber plans to the Russian mob. *The Burbank Buy More is taken hostage by the armed gunmen 'Ned', a Fulcrum agent posing as a desperate man who has lost his job. Another Fulcrum agent, Frank Mauser, poses as a police negotiator and gains access to the store, taking Chuck hostage when he is revealed to be the Intersect. Sarah later allows Chuck to escape and shoots the agent. 2009 *Bryce dies while The Ring tries to download Intersect 2.0. *The Ring reveals themselves. *Devon discovers that Chuck is a spy. *Ellie Bartowski and Devon Woodcomb get married. *Chuck downloads and destroys Intersect 2.0. *Chuck begins spy training in Prague. 2010 *Daniel Shaw joined Team Bartowski. *Shaw became a member of The Ring. *Chuck is presumed to have killed Shaw in a showdown in Paris. *Chuck and Sarah start dating exclusively. *The Governor for the Intersect 2.0 is invented by Stephen Bartowski. *Shaw is revealed to have survived the incident in Paris. *Shaw downloads The Ring Intersect. *Stephen Bartowski is Killed by Shaw. *Ellie Bartowski and Morgan Grimes find out Chuck is a spy. *The Burbank Buy More was blown up after Morgan accidentally activated the C-4 Shaw placed inside the store. *Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel become fugitives after being blamed for the store explosion. *Shaw is incarcerated after Chuck defeats him in a final battle in the Buy More. *Chuck discovers Orion's secret base.